


Uh What?

by KittyKatShMeow



Series: Lancelot or Klance? [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens, Bottom!Lance, Good!Lotor, Hurtful!Keith, Lancelot - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, sue me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatShMeow/pseuds/KittyKatShMeow
Summary: Kind of a sequel to Knotting sucks





	1. Ugh

"Ughhh." 

Lance felt horrible. He had just gotten up and he was already ready to give up on life. He couldn't even remember the last time he had felt this sick.

Lance was currently hunched over the altean toilet in his bedroom's bathroom, groaning as he dry heaved. This was the third day in a row that Lance has woken up and ran to his bathroom to puke his guts into the toilet.

Lance sighed in relief as he finished dry heaving and he slowly sat up. Flushing the toilet, Lance stood up and sluggishly trudged back to his bed, flopping down on it.

Only for the castle alarms to go off.

Lance almost started crying. Reluctantly, he got up and grabbed his suit and armor and quickly changed into them before running to the bridge.

:/:

Lance yelped as him and Blue were knocked off their course by some Galra fighter jets. They were surrounded on all sides and could really use some help, but Lance didn't want to trouble his team mates with himself, again.

Lance was so focused on the fighter jets he didn't notice the main ship creep up behind him until Hunk was shouting at Lance to get out of there.

Lance didn't have a change to move when a tractor beam caught him and Blue. Lance shouted and cursed in Spanish. He tried and tried to get Blue to move but she couldn't.

The last thing Lance remembered was the large door hanger closing and the shouts and cries of his teammates cutting out.


	2. Uh Who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter scene, Lotor!

Lance awoke, cold and uncomfortable. He slowly opened his eyes only to shut them again, the bright purplish light hurting his eyes. Lance groaned and rolled over onto his stomach, reopening his eyes.

He was greeted to the sight of a small apartment like room, a bed in one corner, a tiny kitchen in another, and what he assumed a bathroom? Though it didn't look like any bathroom he's ever seen.

Standing, Lance brushed himself off before wandering around to explore the room. He soon found that he had no idea how to use the galran bathroom, realizing that would not be a good thing if he was stuck in here. The toilet, or what he assumed was the toilet, looked nothing like the toilets he was use to seeing. 

He then moved to the kitchen and realized what he had in the "bathroom", the kitchen looked nothing like a kitchen. He sighed and made his way over to the bed, at least the bed was normal to his standards.

He sat on the bed and holy shit this was the most comfortable things he's ever been on. Flopping onto the bed, Lance rolled around, laughing at how amazing the bed was.

He was so wrapped up he didn't hear the door on the far side of the room open, nor did he notice a half-breed of an Altean and a Galran step in and close the door.

The half-bred stood there, watching the 17 year old roll around on the bed like a young child. He snickered and coughed, attempting to make himself known.

The teen bolted up into a fighting stance, ready to defend himself from his potential attacker. The half-breed chuckled and held his hands up in surrender, showing he means no harm.

Lance didn't relax one bit. The Half-breed put his hands down before speaking. "Hello, Lance, is it? Welcome aboard my ship." He spoke in a smooth, deepish voice, the kind that sends shivers of excitement down your spine.

"I, your captor and soon to be master, am Lotor, son of Zarkon." Lance stared at the half-bred with a confused look on his face.

"Uh who?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW ITS SHORT SORRY

Lance stared blankly up at the galran Prince, who facepalmed and sighed heavily. "I am Prince Lotor, son of Zarkon, galran Prince."

Lance continued to stare up at him before blinking slowly, and smirked slyly "Well aren't you a pretty man?~" He stood closer and leaned against the Prince.

Lotor blushed slightly before pushing Lance onto his knees. "You can't worm your way out with flattery." He scoffed

Lance pouted and huffed before slumping back against the wall.

Lotor sighed "You are in my ship, we are heading to a secret base so you might want to get comfortable." He left the room, locking the door behind him.

Lance groaned and got up, flopping back onto the bed. He laid there, thinking about his team and his family. After awhile he slowly drifted off.

 

//UH


End file.
